Un extraño encuentro
by Layla1921
Summary: Este es un crossover entre One Piece y Naruto. Cada capitulo constará de dos partes una de One Piece y otra de Naruto hasta que se encuentren. La parte de One Piece es cuando Law se une temporalmente a la tripulación para salvar a los piratas Heart de la garas de Kaido. La parte de Naruto es depués de la gran guerra, Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea y está en el equipo 7.
1. Chapter 1

En el nuevo mundo, pocos días después de los acontecimientos de dressrosa, la tripulación del Mugiwara y Trafalgar Law se echaron al mar con el fin de liberar a los piratas heart retenidos por el Yonkou Kaido.  
El capitán del barco pirata, Monkey D Luffy, dormía la siesta. Roronoa Zoro estaba en su puesto en la cabina. Law explicaba la situación las dos únicas chicas de la tripulación, así como al cocinero Sanji, el plan que consitiría en salvar a la tripulación, a sabiendas de que iban a ser más, además de que deberían hacerselo entender a Luffy.

De repente, Franky, el ESTUPENDO carpintero de la tripulación, anunció:

Franky: Tierra la vista!

Toda la tripulación subió a cubierta. Incluso Luffy, emocionado por poder explorar una nueva isla. Mientras que Law no era tan entusiasta como el capitán.

Law: Espera, Mugiwara no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos ...

Por desgracia para él, Luffy ya estaba demasiado entusiasmado y ordenó que se explora la isla.  
Toda la tripulación suspiró cuando su capitán tenía esos ojos, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nami fue a preparar el sorteo de la pajita más corta, y el Usopp le explicó a Law explicó lo que iba a pasar:

Usopp: Lo sentimos Law, pero cuando Luffy está tan entusiasmado, sólo podemos acompañarle para limitar sus destrozos.

Nami: El sorteo está listo. ¡Venid a coger una cada uno!

Ley: ¿Qué un equipo de locos!

Todos cogen una pajita. Los que acompañaran a Luffy serán Robin ...

Robin: Bien, es la segunda vez que me tocó cogiendo del montón Fufufufu

Sanji ...

Sanji: Siiiiiiii, Estoy con Robin-chwaan!

Y además ... Law.

Law: Noooo, ¿por qué yo?

Nami y Chopper dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y Usopp intentó tranquilizar a Law.

Usopp: No pasa nada Robin y Sanji tambien estarán ahí. ¡No tendrás nada que hacer!

Law aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero bajó con los otros a esta misteriosa isla.

…...

En la aldea de Konoha, Naruto, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, caminaba. Vio el progreso de las obras de reconstrucción, fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de cientos de ninjas aquellosque dieron su vida en esta horrible guerra. De camino a casa, se detuvo en Ichiraku, y cuando llegó, vio a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hola ¿Y los modales? La Godaime me ha enviado a buscarte para una misión.

Naruto: Por fin una misión! Ya me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Ah si, Kakashi sensei, ¿Quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo?

Kakashi: Hmm, se tratan de personas a las que conoces muy bien. Vamos.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, vio que sus famosos compañeros no eran otros que Sakura y Sasuke, sus antiguos compañeros.  
Al ver esto, nuestro héroe esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

Naruto: El Equipo 7, eh. Bien, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?

Tsunade: Debéis investigar una misteriosa organización cuyos miembros poseen extraños poderes . La última vez que los vimos, estaban en una isla no muy lejos de la tierra de fuego.  
Tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte. ¡Id!

1 hora más tarde, nuestros amigos estaban en la puerta de la aldea, listos para partir.

Sasuke: Hmph intenta no retrasarnos, dobe.

Naruto: * no ha cambiado nada * ¡Eso es lo que yo debería decirte, teme!

Sakura: * siguen comportándose como niños *

Kakashi: * esto es nostálgico * Bien, vamos Equipo 7, ¡en marcha!

Tras tres horas de viaje, unas cincuenta disputas entre Naruto y Sasuke, unos cuantos golpes de Sakura, otros tantos suspiros de Kakashi y 1 hora en barco después, nuestro viejo equipo 7 desembarcó en la isla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Una isla deshabitada (casi) 

Nuestros cuatro amigos llevaban caminando por la isla un buen rato. Pero no había ni rastro de nadie la vida, parecía un isla desierta. Law se impacientaba.

Ley: Oi, Mugiwara, se ve que aquí no hay nadie. Así que, de vuelta al barco. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo ...

Pero Luffy no le estaba escuchando. Él estaba examinando de hongo, preguntándole a Sanji si era comestible. Law estaba molesto, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea hacer una alianza con los Mugiwaras. Robin miró como si estuviera tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

Robin: Fufufu te habíamos avisado, hacer una alianza con Luffy tiene sus riesgos y está bajo tu responsabilidad.

Law: Sí, ya lo veo.

Los piratas siguieron avanzando y llegaron al otro lado de la isla, sin ver nada, sólo un bosque denso pero desierto. Hay que decir que hay volcán en el centro de la isla, lo cual es bastante aterrador. No vieron ningún animal, ni restos de ninguna población que una vez pudo vivir aquí. Nada.

Estaban por volver cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido. El volcán comenzó a escupir lava, estaba entrando en erupción.

Luffy: ¡Vaya!, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Robin: Creo que el volcán está entrando en erupción y dada la distancia que nos separa del sol seremos engullidos por la lava.

Sanji: Robin-chwaaaan, eres tan lista, ¡Te quiero!

Law: Verdaderamente terrorífica, sí. ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan tranquilamente?

Luffy: Esto será divertido shishishi. Vamos lava, ven a medirte conmigo, ¡te voy a mostrar quién será el próximo Rey de los Piratas!

Law: ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?

Sanji: Nada, pero hay que aprender a no hacer preguntas sobre las travesuras de nuestro capitán, si no jamás saldrás de aquí.

Robin: Fufufufu ya te lo dije Law, esta alianza tiene sus propios riesgos.

Law: * francamente, que tripulación locos * Bueno, vamos esto es lo que vamos a hacer, tu, piernas negras, te llevarás contigo a Nico Robin e irás directamente al barco. Yo me quedo con mugiwara ya que con mi "room" nos podemos proteger de la lava, pero sólo él y yo. No tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacer uno lo suficientemente grande para nosotros cuatro y que nos proteja de la lava.

Sanji, Robin: De acuerdo, buena suerte!

Sanji tomó a Robin en sus brazos y se fue hacia el Sunny, mientras que le sangraba la nariz.  
Law creó una "room" lo suficientemente pequeña para él y Luffy y corrieron juntos a toda velocidad. La lava comenzó a fluir desde el cráter, de hecho, en realidad no era lava, era una especie de escarcha blanca, sin calor. Al ver esto, Law de sse detuvo en seco y Sanji aterrizó cerca de él.

Sanji: ¿Qué es esto? Esto no es la lava.

Luffy: Yo ya he visto esto antes.

Robin: Yo también. Se que debemos acercarnos.

El grupo se acercó con cuidado a la misteriosa sustancia blanca. Sin embargo, al llegar allí vieron salir ...

…...

Unos minutos antes de la explosión, los ninjas se preparaban para desembarcar. El ambiente era bastante tenso, ya que era su primera misión desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces Naruto dijo para romper el hielo.

Naruto: Dinos kakashi-sensei, esta organización, ¿Qué es lo que sabemos sobre ellos? ¿Cuáles son sus miembros? ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Por qué son una amenaza? Se nos ha enviado en una misión sin saber nada.

Kakashi: Hmm, no se sabe nada. Todo lo que conocemos es su misteriosa actividad en esta isla que otra vez estuvo desierta. Ni siquiera sabemos si hay verdaderamente una organización detrás o una sola persona.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿La isla está desierta? ¿No hay restaurantes? Pero ¿qué vamos a comer?

Sakura: Sinceramente, no puedes ser serio ni dos segundos ... BOUM ... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sasuke: Es el volcán que acaba de entrar en erupción ... espera...¿Qué demonios es lo que...?

Una forma avía despegado de la isla y luego una esfera azulada se formó justo debajo. Esta isla está habitada. La esfera empezó a moverse rápidamente y la cosa volante lo siguió volando, haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Sakura: Mira, la lava que fluye desde el volcán, es ...

Naruto: Blanca. ¿Qué clase de locura es esta?

Kakashi: ¡Vamos, vamos!

El Equipo 7 descendió del barco y corrió hacia la isla. En el camino, vieron que la esfera había desaparecido y que la cosa avía aterrizado. Decidieron ir hacia allí.  
Una vez allí, vieron unas huellas que iban en dirección a la lava blanca. Siguiendolas, llegaron a un amplio claro. Dos grupos se estaban enfrentando. Los ninjas se escondieron, para poder observar la situación. Uno de los dos grupos estaba compuesto por cuatro personas, un chico con un sombrero de paja, una mujer morena, un chico rubio que fumaba y el otro con un sombrero de piel blanca y una espada. El otro grupo estaba compuesto por solo dos personas.

?: Oi Mugiwara, cuánto tiempo, igualmente tu miss All Sunday, mejor dicho Nico Nobin.

Mugiwara: Eh.., ¿Y tu quién eres? Robin, ¿tú lo conoces?

Robin: Es Cocodrilo.

Mugiwara: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Pero que es lo estás haciendo tu aquí?

Cocodrilo: No te preocupes, no es asunto tuyo. Hmm, después de todo ... Creo que me puedes ser útil. Mugiwara, ¿Qué te parece un trato? Si me ayudan a encontrar un objeto escondido en esta isla yo les doy información sobre Kaido entonces ¿Qué dices?

Hombre del sombrero de piel blanca: ¿Quién dice que esta información nos interese?. Tal vez Kaido no sea nuestro objetivo.

Cocodrilo: Law, desde el incidente dressrosa, todo nuevo mundo sabe que van tras Kaido

Law: ¿QUÉ?

Cocodrilo: Entonces mugiwara, ¿Qué me dices?

Mugiwara: Ok, vale.

Law, tipo rubio: ¿Eh?

Robin: Luffy piensalo bien, es Cocodrilo el que habla. He estado cerca de él durante 4 años cerca de 4 años, te puedo decir que él no es el tipo de persona en el que se puede confiar.

Luffy: No te preocupes Robin, si se trata de un truco sucio, yo le daré una buena paliza.

Cocodrilo: Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, aquí, a la misma hora. Ah, y trae a toda tu tripulación. Yo haré lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana.

Cocodrilo se convirtió en arena y desapareció. Luffy se dirigía hacia el escondite de nuestros ninjas y dijo.

Luffy: Bueno, ya es hora de que salgáis de ahí.

Law, Robin, tipo rubio: Sí, es cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A ECHIRO ODA Y A KISHIMOTO RESPECTIVAMENTE

Capítulo 3: La alianza

Luffy los había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y sus amigos también pero como tenian un aura peligrosa, continuó su viaje sin preocuparse. Después de su conversación con Cocodrilo, Luffy decidió ir a ver quiénes eran.

Luffy: Bueno, ya es hora de que salgáis de allí.

Law, Robin, Sanji: Sí, es cierto!

Los recién llegados eran también un grupo de cuatro. Un chico rubio con bigotes de gato, un hombre moreno, una chica con el pelo rosado y un tipo con una máscara. Parecían ser todos ellos los adolescentes, salvo que el tipo de máscara que era un adulto. Tenían los cuatro una banda con una placa de metal con un símbolo desconocido.

Gato bigote rubio: Qué, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos escondidos ahí?

Tipo oculto: ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?

Sanji: Oi, oi, antes de que les digamos algo, ¿no se les olvida algo?, primero se tienen que presentar. Sobre todo la señorita, jeje.

Después de un impresionante golpe de la "señorita", los piratas se enteraron de que el rubio llamaba naruto, la muchacha, sakura, el moreno, Sasuke y el hombre enmascarado, kakashi. Nuestros heroes tambien se presentan.

Naruto: Así que son piratas, que guay.

Luffy: No, son los ninjas los que son guays.

Naruto, Luffy: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿me buscas?

Sakura: Ya basta, ustedes dos.

Después de un segundo golpe impresionante de Sakura, Robin dice:

Robin: Fufufufu Wow, que suerte tuvo Luffy de ser de goma. Eres muy fuerte. Nunca he oído hablar de una isla de ninjas, ¿de donde venís?

Sakura: Eh bien, somos de la aldea de Konoha, la tierra del fuego.

Law: ¿La tierra de fuego? Nunca he oído hablar de ella. ¿En qué parte del mundo está?

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo "qué parte del mundo?" ¿De qué estás hablando?

Law: Estamos hablando de cinco mares e los que se divide este mundo, East blue, west blue, north blue, south blue y grandline.

Sakura: ¿Y donde está eso?

La pobre Sakura se perdió completamente y Law también. Robin empezó a comprender.

Robin: Hmm, veo. Vosotros no venis del el mismo mundo que nosotros. Si no, ¿cómo es que no conoceis estos cincos mares?

Sasuke: El mismo mundo? Pero hemos venido aquí en barco, i desde el pís del fuego no hemos notado nada fuera de lo normal...

Luffy: aaaaahhh, no entiendo nada de lo que dices y tengo hambre.

Naruto: Sí, yo también. Pero... si no hay restaurantes aquí, ¿cómo vamos a comer?

Luffy: Bah, tenéis que venir a nuestro barco, os invitamos. Así podréis hablar de vuestro problema con los demás

Sasuke: ¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Aceptar, no parecen peligrosos.

Nuestra alegre grupo puso en marcha. En el camino, todos se conocieron. Así Luffy aprendió que el sueño de Naruto era el de convertirse en Hokage, que es el título de la mejor ninja de la aldea, y por su parte Luffy le dijo que su sueño era convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Los dos amigos se rieron ya que sus sueños eran parecidos.  
Sakura y Sasuke les enseñaron a Robin y a Law que su mundo no se dividía en cinco mares, sino cinco grandes países de ninja. Law estaba muy interesado, pero Robin no tanto.  
Por el lado de Kakashi y Sanji, el cocinero descubrió un libro que era desconocido para él, icha icha paradise, que Kakashi estaba leyendo. Sanji le preguntó si podía prestarselo.

Al llegar al barco el resto de la tripulación saltó sobre ellos.

Chopper: Waaaah, Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Law, ¿estáis bien?

Nami: Vimos esa lava blanca y ... ¿Quiénes son estos de aquí?

Luffy: Tenemos muchas cosas que contaros, pero antes, ¡A COMER!

Naruto: ¡SÍ!

…...

La cena fue un caos. De hecho, los mayores zampones de todos los mundos comían en una misma mesa. Estos eran, por supuesto, Naruto y Luffy. Usoop, Chopper y Brook hacían de árbitros en la competición entre el futuro Hokage y el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

Robin, Nami, Law, Sakura y Sasuke discutían sobre os problemas ínter-dimensionales. Ni Nami, la experta navegante, entendía este misterio. Robin era la única que tenía una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky y Kakashi hacían también un concurso, este para ver quién bebía más.

Todo el mundo se reía, se divertía, se conoció mejor, etc, etc...

Al final de la cena, todos se reunieron en el salón-acuario, y discutieron la estrategia que deberían adoptar contra Crocodile.

Law: Bien, recapitulemos. Ustedes, los ninjas, tenéis que investigar a una misteriosa organización cuyos objetivos son desconocidos. Todo apunta que ésta organización es la de Crocodile.

Sanji: Si, recordad que dijo que tenía una tripulación.

Law: Es cierto, Cocodrilo nos pidió hacer una alianza con él para que le ayudemos a buscar un objeto escondido en ésta isla a cambio de información sobre Kaido. Sinceramente, mugiwara, ¿por qué aceptaste en hacer esa alianza?

Luffy: Oh, vamos, relájate Traffy, ¿no te interesa tener más información sobre Kaido?

Law: Si, pero no tengo confianza en ese tipo.

Usopp, Nami, Chopper: Nosotros tampoco

Sakura: Una pregunta ¿Quién es Kaido?

Robin: Es el hombre al que buscamos

Sakura: Oh, ya veo.

Sasuke: Entonces Crocodile es el jefe de la organización sobre la que debemos investigar.

Kakashi: En ese caso, que os parece si hacemos también nosotros una alianza con vosotros.

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Law: ¿Vosotros también? ¿Qué tipo de alianza?

Kakashi: Os ayudamos a encontrar ese objeto a cambio de información sobre Crocodile y su tripulación.

Law: De acuerdo. Tengo más confianza en vosotros que en Crocodile. Pero, en lo que se refiere a la información que queréis no sabemos más que vosotros. Creo que Cococdrilo nos dará más información mañana.

Luffy: Bien, entonces ya está. Mañana vamos todos al punto de encuentro. Mientras tanto, tendréis que dormir aquí.

Ninjas: ¡De acuerdo!

**Gracias a elchan-sempai por su review, por favor si a alguien más le gusta haganmelo saber por los reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente

Capitulo 4: La tripulación de cocodrilo

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, todo el mundo se hizo cargo de sus asuntos preparandose para la cita de la tarde. Entonces Nami se dio cuenta de algo.

Nami: ¿Hey, chicos, no habéis visto a Robin? Pensé que ya se había levantado.

Luffy: No ha venido esta mañana.

Nami: Eso es raro. Ya que ayer por la noche, no se acostó temprano, dijo que tenía algo que comprobar. Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver.

Luffy: ¿Sabes dónde se ha ido?

Nami: No ... CLAC ... Robin?

Robin acababa de entrar a la cocina, todo el mundo miraba como si fuera un fantasma. Esta última se sorprendió.

Robin: Bueno, ¿que está pasando?

Nami: Robin, ¿dónde estabas?

Robin: Lo siento, estaba buscando algo y no me di cuenta de que hora era.

Nami: ¿Qué estabas buscando?

Robin: un libro.

Nami: ¿Y lo encontraste?

Robin: Sí, y imagino cuál es el objeto que Crocodile está buscando.

Todos: ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Robin: Fufufufu No estoy segura, pero conociendo a Crocodile, tiene que ser eso.

Todos: ¡¿Pero qué es?!

Robin: Os lo diré, pero antes quiero que me lo confirme Crocodile. Realmente espero que no sea el Néamoins (si, soy mala inventando nombres)

Luffy: ¿Por qué? ¿Esa cosa es algo peligroso?

Robin: Si este libro tiene razón, sí, es muy peligroso.

Con estas palabras, la mañana terminó y cada uno se preparó. A continuación, nuestro equipo favorito se puso en marcha, acompañado por ninjas.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, la lava blanca misteriosa reapareció y un grupo de un centenar de pequeños hombres apareció, guiada por cinco hombres que también salieron.

Crocodile: Hola, Mugiwara, entonces veo que también trajiste a toda tu tripulación, yo también ya ves. Entonces, ¿podemos empezar? Voy a explicar los términos de la alianza. Pero antes de eso, tengo que presentar a los miembros de mi tripulación.

Las otras cuatro personas llevaban capas negras que ocultaban sus rostros.

Crocodile: Conoces a algunos, creo. Así que para comenzar aquí Daz Bones, alias Mr. 1 ...

El hombre más cercano Crocodile se bajó la capucha. Mr. 1 no había cambiado nada desde la guerra de Marinford. Zoro y Mr. 1 se miraron unos segundos, se palpaba la tensión en el aire.

Crocodile: .. aquí Galdino, alias Mr 3 ...

A la izquierda de Mr. 1, Mr 3 también reveló su identidad. Tampoco, había cambiado mucho, aún llevaba el mismo tres en la cabeza.

Luffy: Eh, yo te reconozco, eres 3. ¿No estabas con Buggy?

Mr. 3: Este... soy Mr. 3, no 3. Y no, no estoy con Buggy. Cuando se volvió Shichibukai toda la tripulación se separó.

Luffy: ¿QUÉ? ¿Nariz roja se convirtió Shichibukai? Pero, ¿cuándo?

Crocodile: Pfff, podreis continuar esta discusión más tarde. Bueno, continuemos, después de Mr. 3, he aquí el hombre a quien le debemos este fabuloso ejército y según me dijo él ya lo conocéis Enel ...

El hombre a la derecha de Crocodile también se quitó la capa y toda la tripulación descubrió al dios de Skypiea. No había cambiado mucho desde que lo vieron, a excepción de los tres tambores, ya que ahora llevaba el símbolo del cocodrilo.

Luffy: ¿Tu? Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Enel: Muahahaha, ha pasado un tiempo. Sí, decidí ampliar mi territorio. Después de Fairy Vearth, gobernare el mundo. En fin, no nos embalemos, el reparto del mundo será según este hombre.

Cocodrilo: Idiota! No reveles mi plan! Hmm hmm, bueno, esta la última persona, un ex miembro del Gobierno Mundial, Rob Lucci.

El hombre de la derecha de la Enel deshizo también de su capucha. El ex miembro del CP9 al contrario de los demás había cambiado un poco. Tenía varias cicatrices que cubrían su rostro y a pesar de esto, su paloma, Hattori nunca se fue.  
Al verle Robin había retrocedió.

Robin: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lucci: Pff, no te preocupes Nico Robin, yo no estoy aquí para atraparte. Abandoné el gobierno mundial y Spandam ordenó que se nos captura.

Pero Robin no se tranquilizó del todo. Toda la tripulación la comprendía. De hecho, no es tan fácil confiar en alguien que te ha tratado de matar en el pasado.

Cocodrilo: Hmm, es raro ver a Miss All Sunday aterrorizada. Pero bueno, vamos resentimientos del pasado a un lado y aliemonos. El objeto que tanto quiero recuperar como para aliarme con ustedes, no es más que una piedra.

Todo el mundo excepto Robin: EH?

Robin: Estaba segura.

Cocodrilo les dijo a nuestros héroes que su objetivo no era más que una simple piedra. Todo el mundo se sorprendió, excepto Robin, ya imaginaba lo que era.

Cocodrilo: ¿Qué? ¿Tu lo sabías? Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

Todos miraron a Robin y esperaron su respuesta. Esta último sólo se rió y respondió.

Robin: Fufufufu, eres tan predecible, Mr. Crocodile. A decir verdad, estos son los ninjas que me dieron una pista de lo que buscabas. Cuando dijeron que no sabían sobre la existencias de los cinco mares lo enlazé con el famoso objeto que tanto te interesa y encontré la respuesta. Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo sabías de su existencia?

Cocodrilo: Te lo diré, si puedes encontrar esta piedra. Pero ahora, le devuelvo la pregunta.

Robin: ¿A mí? Es simple. Se trata de Dragón, el revolucionario el que me lo dijo.

Luffy: ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? ¿Lo conociste?

Robin *sorprendida* : Bueno, sí. He entrenado con él durante estos últimos dos años. ¿No te acuerdas?

Usopp: Es probable que se durmiera.

Robin: Fufufufu seguramente sí. De todos modos, ya que él es el líder de los revolucionarios, es consciente de algunas cosas secretas.

Cocodrilo: Hmm, ya veo ...

Law: ¡Esperad un momento! ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es esa piedra exactamente?

De pronto, el rostro de la tripulación de cocodrilo, y el de Robin se oscurecieron. Law y Robin se miraron un rato y hablaron. Robin explicó la naturaleza de la piedra en cuestión. Cuando terminó, sus amigos miraron como si hubiera dicho una broma que no tiene gracia, pero su rostro se mantuvo serio. ¡Esta era de hecho la asombrosa verdad!

Usopp: Aaaah, no es posible, esto no es cierto. Esto no pede estar realmente aquí. Esta es la cosa más peligrosa podíamos buscar. Argh, creo que tengo la enfermedad de "no-podemos-ir-a-buscar-esa-la-piedra" . Aaaaah

Chopper: ¡Rápido, llamen a un médico!

Nami: ¡Cállense, ustedes dos!. ¡Robiiiin, dime que es tu tétrico humor que vuelve a la carga, porque no es nada divertido!

Robin: Por desgracia, Nami, me temo que este no es el caso.

Luffy: shishishi, ¡vamos a divertirnos!

Ley: Mugiwara, es que no te das cuenta de la situación ...

Sanji: Dejale, Law, y mira sus ojos, cuando se ven así es inútil negociar con él, no funciona.

Zoro * bosteza *: Aaah, dormí bien. Bueno, ¿ya han terminado de hablar? ¿Podemos ir?

Sanji: ¿QUÉ? ¿Te has dormido? ¡marimo idiota!

Zoro: ¿EH? ¿Que me miras?, ¡cocinero pervertido!

Franky: Suuuuper, en realidad no, esa gran piedra no lo es en absoluto.

Brook Yohohoho, esta piedra me pone piel de gallina ... aunque yo no tengo piel Yohohoho.

Aunque todo el mundo entró en pánico, se divirtió, se enfadó, peleando y bromeando, todos habían olvidado a los pobres ninjas. Sasuke tomó la iniciativa y habló.

Sasuke: Eh, eh, perdón, pero yo no lo entiendo, ¿qué es esta piedra? ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, que el joven hiciera esa pregunta era totalmente legal. Pero ¿cómo explicarselo?.

Robin: Bueno, esta piedra tiene un único poder especial. Puede conectar mundos diferentes, así ustedes pudieron llegar aquí, a esta isla. Pero en las manos equivocadas, puede llegar a ser un arma muy peligrosa. Este tipo de armas se llaman aquí ... armas ancestrales y esta piedra es Urano.

Gracias a Elchan-sempai, knightday y DianaParu por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente**

Capitulo 5: A la caza del tesoro

Cuando Robin reveló que la famosa piedra no era otra que el arma ancestral Urano. Nuestros ninjas se quedaron en shock.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? He oído bien?

Sakura: un arma antigua ...?

Naruto: Wow, una piedra que conecta mundos diferentes, ¡esto es una locura!

Sakura: ¡Idiota! Esto es peligroso.

Kakashi: La piedra del tiempo ...

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kakashi: Esto es sólo una leyenda, pero a partir de la descripción, este artículo sólo puede ser la piedra de los tiempos. Fue uno de los tesoros de la tierra de fuego ...

Sasuke: "era"?

Kakashi: Sí, al parecer, fue robada ya hace algunos años y aún no se ha conseguido recuperar.

Robin: ¿Cómo es esto posible? Esta piedra se puede duplicar, a menos que ...

Cocodrilo: La piedra está en diferentes versiones, conecta todos los mundos, pero en realidad es siempre la misma piedra.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, tratando de digerir la noticia. Luego, Cocodrilo decidió crear equipos para facilitar la investigación. Franky decide quedarse en el Sunny con Nami, Chopper y Usopp, que estaban demasiado asustados.  
Crocodile quería elegir los propios equipos, pero eso no contó con Luffy, quien decidió echarlo a suertes con el juego de la pajita más corta. Ante la insistencia de este último, Crocodile no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Cocodrilo: Bueno, somos 15, así que haremos cinco equipos, cada uno de tres personas. Venga, cojed cada uno una pajita

Cada uno tomó una pajita y se formaron los equipos.

Cocodrilo: El primer equipo está formado por Mugiwara, ...

Luffy: ¡Sí!

Cocodrilo ... El ninja Naruto Uzumaki ...

Naruto: ¡Guay!

Crocodile ... y yo.

Luffy, Naruto: Oh, ¡maldición!

Cocodrilo: Grr, ejem, bueno, el segundo equipo está formado por Roronoa ...

Zoro * bosteza *: Hmm?

Crocodile: ...El ninja Sasuke Uchiha ...

Sasuke: ...

Cocodrilo ... y Mr. 1.

Mr. 1: ...

Cocodrilo: El tercer equipo está formado por Miss All Sunday ...

Robin: ...

Crocodile ... Kuroashi Sanji ...

Sanji: Siiiiii, voy a estar con Robin-chwaaaaan!

Cocodrilo ... y Rob Lucci.

Lucci *mira a Robin*: Tsk!

Robin * piensa *: Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿por qué él?

Cocodrilo: El cuarto equipo se compone de Soul King ...

Brook: Yohohoho!

Crocodile: ... El ninja Kakashi Hatake ...

Kakashi * Leyendo *: Hmm ..

Cocodrilo: ... y la otra ninja, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura * pensando *: Uf, por lo menos estoy con Kakashi sensei, pero yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun!

Crocodile: Y finalmente, el último equipo se compone de Enel ...

Ener: Mouhahaha

Cocodrilo: . ... Mr. 3 ...

Mr. 3: Oh no ..

Crocodile ... y Law.

Derecho * pensando *: ¡Que fastidio! He terminado con estos dos inútiles.

Se formaron todos los equipos, Cada uno cogió una parte de la isla con el fin de encontrar el tesoro. Equipo Luffy decidió buscar el norte de la isla, el de Zoro, al oeste, el de Sanji, el sur, y el de Law, el centro

**Equipo de Luffy.**  
Luffy: Hey hey, huele a aventura! De hecho, Croco, ¿A qué se parece la piedra que tenemos que buscar?

Cocodrilo: Todo lo que sé es que es fácil de reconocer.

Luffy: Oh , mala suerte. * Sniff * Oh, es el olor de unas buenas setas.

Naruto: ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dónde?

Luffy: ¡Por aquí, vamos!

Cocodrilo: Oi, Mugiwara, espera ... Que más da, ya se han ido.

Mientras Crocodile fue en busca de la piedra, Luffy y Naruto comían setas. Pero de pronto ...

?: ¿Cuánto tiempo?, Naruto.

**Equipo de Zoro.**  
Sasuke: Hey, Mr 1, ¿no? ¿Puede decirnos cómo es esa piedra?

Sr. 1: Ni idea.

Zoro: Pff, dejale, no sirve para nada.

Sasuke: Uh, Zoro, el oeste está al otro lado.

Mr. 1: Ni siquiera sabes ir en la dirección correcta, yo creo que el inútil eres tú.

Zoro: ¿QUÉ? ¡Repiteme eso a la cara!

Sasuke * pensando *: No se gana.

¿?: Bueno, bueno, Uchiha Sasuke, nos encontramos de nuevo.

**Equipo de Sanji.**  
Sanji: Mira, Robin-Chwaan, estas hermosas flores. Son hermosas, ¿no? Robin-chwan?

Robin * mirada asesina a Lucci *: ...

Lucci: No te preocupes, Nico Robin, ya no tengo motivos para matarte, relajate.

Robin * tensa *: Pero si ya estoy relajada.

Sanji * piensa *: Qué ambiente tan gélido. Al mismo tiempo, entiendo a la pobre Robin. Bueno, intentaré calentar un poco las cosas. * Normal * Um, Robin-chan, dime, ¿cómo cómo podemos reconocer la piedra?

Robin: Parece una piedra natural, pero con una diferencia ...

?: Es una pena, quería caer sobre Konoha ninjas, tanto mejor.

**Equipo de Brook.**  
Brook; Yohohoho, que libro tan emocionate, se pueden aprender muchas cosas interesantes.

Kakashi: A vuestro cocinero también le gustó el libro, si lo queréis, os lo puedo dejar.

Brook: Yohohoho, muchas gracias, ese libro no se puede encontrar aquí.

Sakura * pensando *: No pueden tener una discusión más seria. Este esqueleto es sospechoso ya que hace un momento, me preguntó si podía ver mi ropa interior, por lo menos Naruto no va tan lejos, eso espero.

?: Haruno Sakura y Kakashi Hatake, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

**Equipo de Law.**  
Enel: Mouhahaha vamos Mr. 3 más rápido, Law ya se ha ido.

Mr 3: Haaah, haaaah pero me puedes recordarme, ¡¿por qué narices tengo que llevarte?!

Enel: Porque yo soy Dios, solo por eso.

Mr. 3: Sí, eso es lo que pensé. Bien,¿Por donde ha pasado Law?

Enel: Mira, nos está esperando allí.

Law: Daos un poco de prisa. * Piensa * estono puede ser cierto, ¿pero que es lo que estoy haciendo con estas dos cabezas de chorlito?

?: Oh, estos no son ninjas de Konoha, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

…...

Mientras que cada equipo busca piedra Urano, misterioso personaje se presenta frente a los diferentes equpos. Parece conoce a nuestros ninjas

**Equipo de Luffy.**  
?: Cuánto tiempo, Naruto.

Luffy: ¿Eh? ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Lo conoces, Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te han vuelto a resucitar, Itachi?

Itachi: Sí, otra vez. Nadie quiere dejarme en paz.

Naruto: Pobrecito, la suerte te ha dejado de lado. ¿Quién fue esta vez?

Itachi: Es Orochimaru. Pero ...

Naruto: ¿QUÉ? ¿Este grano en el culo de nuevo? ¿Está aquí, en esta isla?

Itachi: Espera, escúchame antes de enfadarte. Está muerto. Estaba tan cansado de ser resucitado que en esta ocasión, le he matado directamente. El problema es que yo pensaba al asesinarlo, se cancelaría el jutsu, pero no ha sido así estamos inequivocablemente vivos.

Naruto: "estamos"? ¿Quieres decir que también resucitó a alguien más? ¿Quién es?

Itachi: Otras cuatro personas de Akatsuki. Ellos también están aquí. Desgraciadamente, donde están o lo que hacen, no lo sé.

Luffy: Oye, espera, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿quién eres? ¿Eres un enemigo?

Naruto: Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke ... Hey, espera, Luffy, Puedes localizar al resto de personas, ya sabes usando el poder que utilizaste ayer lara encontrarnos.

Luffy: Uh, sí, si quieres ... Entonces ... hay cuatro personas, ¿verdad?

Itachi: Si.

Luffy: ... hmm ... los he encontrado! Están cada uno con cada uno de nuestros equipos ... y al parecer están calentando!

Itachi, Naruto: ¿QUÉ?

**Equipo de Zoro.**  
?: Bueno, bueno, Uchiha Sasuke, nos encontramos de nuevo.

Sasuke: Hmm, ¿quién eres?

?: Grr, pequeño ...

Sasuke: Oh, es cierto, recuerdo, eres este tipo de Akatsuki, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

? * Piensa *: lo voy a matar. * Normal * Soy Deidara. El hombre que intentó hacerte saltar por los aires.

Sasuke: ¿No estabas muerto?

Deidara: Yo resucité y otros miembros Akatsuki también, fue obra de Orochimaru.

Sasuke: ¿También él? ¿El está aquí también?

Deidara: No te preocupes, está muerto, asesinado por alguien a quien conoces muy bien.

Sasuke: Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Deidara: Quiero ajustar cuentas con ustedes. Después de eso, no lo sé.

Sasuke: ¿Y los demás? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

Deidara: El mismo que el mío. Ajustar cuentas con aquellos que los mataron.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? * Piensa *: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura ... * Normal * ¿Quiénes son?

Deidara: Oh, ¿estás preocupado por tus amigos? Has cambiado.

Sasuke: ¡Cállate! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que luchar contra ti, de todos modos. Tengo que cumplir esta misión.

Deidara: Pff, creo que es todo lo contrario, no tengo nada que ver. Te ayudaré en esta misión, Así podremos luchar antes.

Sasuke * pensando * ¡Oh, no, una idiota más, ya tengo otros dos, si se suma uno más, ¡nunca voy a salir de aquí!

?: Deidara, no le hagas daño!

Deidara: Itachi ... No, eres un clon, ¿no es así?

Sasuke: ¿QUÉ? ITACHI?

**Equipo de Sanji.**  
?: Es una pena, quería caer sobre ninjas de Konoha, tanto mejor.

Sanji: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Robin: ¿Has dicho"ninjas de Konoha"? ¿Estás tras el grupo de Naruto?

?: ¿Oh, los conoce? ¡Dime dónde están!

Robin: Lo siento, nos separamos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pelear con ellos?

?: Sí, después de la derrota que sufrí a causa de ellos, tengo que hacerles pagar! Especialmente esa maldita bestia jade ...

Robin ¿Bestia jde ...? De todos modos, quién eres tu?

?: Soy Kisame Hoshigaki, y tú, ¿quién eres?

Nuestros amigos se presentaron al rato una persona llegó de repente.

?: Kisame, no se pelean, Gay no está en esta isla.

Kisame: Es cierto ... Itachi, ¿o eres un clon de Itachi que está aquí, en su lugar?

Itachi clon: Sí,soy un clon, en esta isla solo está el equipo 7.

**Equipo de Brook.**  
?: Haruno Sakura y Kakashi Hatake, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Sakura: Sasori?

Kakashi: ¿ Pero tu no estabas muerto?

Sasori: Orochimaru me trajo de vuelta a la vida.

Sakura, Kakashi: ¿QUÉ?

Sasori: No te preocupes, simplemente hemos resucitado después de nuestra muerte.

Sakura: ¿"Hemos"?

Kakashi: ¿Quiénes son los otros?

Sasori: Precisamente, los busqué, son otros miembros Akatsuki.

Sakura: ¿Los perdiste? Oh no, Naruto y Sasuke-kun están en la isla.

Kakashi: Si caen sobre ellos, esto va a ser ...

?: Sasori, te encontré.

Sasori: Itachi dónde están los demás?

Sakura, Kakashi: ITACHI?

Itachi: No soy un clon.

Sakura* Pensando *: Eso no puede ser cierto! Sasuke-kun!

**Equipo de Law**.  
?: Oh, estos no son ninjas de Konoha, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

Ley: Eso más bien es lo que yo debería preguntarle: ¿quién es usted?

?: Soy Kakuzu, y sé que los ninjas de Konoha se encuentran en esta isla, ¡dime dónde están!

Law * piensa *: El va tras el grupo de Naruto ... * Normal * No se que es lo que quieres decir, lo siento.

* Enel llega sobre el agotado Mr3 *: ¿Los ninjas? Yo los conozco, están aquí. ¿Law, acaso no sabías que era ninjas?

Law: ¡Idiota! No ves que quieren hacerles daño, piensa, ¡maldita sea!

Kakuzu: ¡Así que te atreviste a mentirme! ¡Ahora verás!

De pronto, los monstruos gigantes con máscaras saltaron desde la espalda de Kakuzu. Uno de ellos les envió un potente rayo a ellos. Eneo bloqueó el ataque absorbiendolo.

Enel: Pff, un rayo como el tuyo no es nada. Te voy a mostrar un vedadero rayo divino ... ¡Toma esto! * Juicio Divino *

Enel lanzó su ataque, pero las criaturas escondidas respondieron con una ráfaga de viento. Los dos ataques chocaron y produjeron una gran explosión. Kakuzu estaba dispuesto a seguir atacando, pero una mano proveniente del humo de la explosión lo atrapó.

?: ¡Ya basta, Kakuzu, para! ¡No estamos aquí para luchar!

Kakuzu: Tsk, ahora que empezaba a divertirme, no eres divertido Itachi, mejor dicho clon de Itachi!

Itachi clon: Está bien, me las arreglé para encontrar que, gracias a este chico.

Los clones de Itachi le explicaron a cada miembro Akatsuki, que a partir de ahora, tienen que ayudar a los ninjas a pesar del rencorque guardan hacia ellos ya que un arma terrible escondida en esta isla amenaza con destruir el mundo shinobi y ellos tendrían que salvarlo.  
Fue entonces cuando se añadieron a los pequeños equipos, los enemigos del pasado pueden ser aliados de hoy. La búsqueda del tesoro continua ...

**Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza, he hecho el capítulo un poco más largo para compensar**

**Ahora quiero avisar que a partir del 1 de septiembre mis "queridos padres" me envían a un internado en le extranjero sin internet del que no puedo salir los fines de semana.**

**Intentaré subir otro capítulo antes de irme y seguiré subiendo capítulos cuándo esté de vacaciones. Perdón por las molestias.**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Atte: Layla1921**


	6. Chapter 6

_Perdon, perdon , perdon por no haber podido subir el capitulo antes, en la semana que he tenido de vacaciones apenas he podido coger el ordenador. Lo siento tambien porque este capítulo es más corto, intentaré hacerlos más largos o publicar más seguido. Cuando se me acaben las vacaciones avisaré de que no podre escribir y avisaré de cuándo volveré más o menos, si es que hay alguien a quien le importe, en fin, os dejo con el capítulo._

**Los personajes de One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente**

Capitulo 6: El volcan

Akatsuki acababan de hacer su aparición, decidieron ayudar a nuestros héroes. Cada equipo estaba, entonces, acompañado por un miembro de la organización, además de un clon de Itachi. El original había decidido dejar los clones, por si acaso...

Todos los equipos retomaron sus investigaciones.

**Equipo de Luffy**

Luffy: ¡Maldita sea, no hay nada¡. ¿Estás seguro de que está ahí, esta maldita piedra Croco ?

Crocodile : Deja de quejarte , Mugiwara . Oye tu, ¿Itachi no? ¿Los otros encontraron nada ?

Itachi : También están buscando ahora. Pero, por el momento aún no han encontrado nada.

Cocodrilo : Tsk , vale, pero vigila sobretodo a Nico Robin también. Ella es inteligente, si presenta la mínima actitud extraña, avísanos!

Luffy : Hey, te lo advierto , como toques uno solo de sus cabellos ...

Cocodrilo : Pff , ella puede defenderse perfectamente por ella misma, además no tengo ningún interés en ella .

Naruto: Oye, cálmate! Luffy , Sanji está con ella, ¡ella no corre ningún riesgo!

Luffy : ¡Ah, es cierto, se me olvidaba jejejeje !

**Equipo de Sanji **

Sanji : AACHUUS !

Robin: ¿está bien? ¿Te has resfriado?

Sanji * Piensa *: Robin-Chwan se preocupa por mí . * Normal * Uh, no está bien , gracias Robin-Chwan! Creo que alguien hablaba de mí .

Robin : De todas formas, deberíamos reanudar la búsqueda .

Sanji : Uh, sí! * Piensa * Me estaba haciendo ilusiones, quiere continuar con la busqueda.

Itachi clon * se fija en Robin *

Robin: ¿Por qué me miras ? Es Crocodile quien te lo ha pedido, ¿no es así ?

Itachi clon : Sí, me dijo que si tenías la mínima extraña reacción , tenía que avisarle . * Piense * Ella es muy inteligente.

Robin: Tsk . * Piense * Él no tiene la minima confianza en mí. Es es normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que le sucedió a Arabasta . Bueno, hace falta que me concentre. Esta isla está desierta no hay ninguna señal de civilización. Estamos solos . La piedra está, sin duda, bien escondida . Ya hemos peinado la isla ... Hmm , el volcán parece raro. Lava blanca que ha fluido antes era la cera de Mr. 3 y Mr. Crocodile y nos ha dicho que había una especie de cueva en las paredes del volcán. Dejó su marca allí. Pero, ¿la ha explorado ? Esa cueva no es natural ... Espero que Law halla pensado lo mismo. En cualquier caso, debería callarme y esperar una señal suya .

Itachi clon ...

**Equipo de Law.**

Law * piensa *: ¡ Alguien me está retienendo , voy a matarle !

Ener , sigue encaramado a Mr 3, hablaba con Kakuzu sobre sus técnicas de lucha . Mr. 3, muy cansado, hacía que el pequeño grupo que examinaba los alrededores del volcan fuera más despacio. Itachi, o más bien su clon, no decía nada y se quedaba atrás. Law, al contrario, llevaba una buena ventaja sobre ellos. Se acercó a la pared del volcán, buscó entre la maleza, pero aún nada . Examinó la mitad de la pared, le quedaba la otra mitad por recorrer. Entonces se dio la vuelta de nuevo para gritar " ¡Datos prisa !", vio que una pequeña luz iluminaba la pared, un poco más lejos . Se acercó y vio ...

Law * Aturdido * : ¿Qué , qué demonios es esto...?

**Equipo de Zoro.**

Zoro * bosteza * ... bueno, alguien encontró la piedra o no?

Itachi clon : Si.

Zoro : Ahhh, eso me llena ...

Sasuke: Tsk * Se fija en Itachi * ...

Itachi : Sasuke , ya te expliqué por qué sigo vivo, ¡así que no me mires así !

Sasuke : Ya lo sé.

Deidara : Pff , que molestos sois los dos. Arreglad vuestros problemas ahora o esperad a haber encontrado esa maldita piedra!

Mr. 1 : ... Dijo el que se dedica a analizar cada ruido que hace Sasuke y que es silenciado por Itachi .

Deidara * rojo *: Grr, ¡cállate tú!

Itachi clon : Hmm ? Uno de mis clones acaba de decirme algo. Parece que el grupo Kakuzu ha encontrado algo ...

Mr. 1, Zoro, Sasuke, Deidara: ¿Qué?

**Equipo de Brook.**

Itachi clon : ... necesitan a alguien que pueda leer ciertas inscripciones...

**Equipo de Sanji.**

Itachi clon : ... eres tú, Nico Robin. Dicen que han encontrardo ...

**Equipo de Luffy.**

Itachi clon : ... los ponéglyps !

Crocodrile : Los ponéglyps ? Rápidamente , juntémonos todos allá!

Naruto: ¿Eso qué es?

Luffy : No sé. Un tipo de lenguaje que sólo puede leer Robin , creo ...

**Equipo de Sanji.**

Robin : ¿QUÉ? Los ponéglyps ? Aquí ? Tenemos que ir rápido!

Así que, cada equipo se puso en marcha hacia el volcán, ¿qué van a encontrar? …

_Porfi, dejen reviews sino pienso que no le gusta a nadie lo que escribo_

_Por cierto, estoy pensando en añadir fairy tail al crossover por favor diganme sus opiniones, ¿lo añado o no?_

_Sin esta respuesta no puedo subir el siguiente capitulo, perdon por no haber avisado antes._


End file.
